This invention relates generally to a personal exercising, athletic, or recreational device that is used in a body of water, such as a swimming pool, lake, or the like, that allows one to exercise in a seated, upright position while partially submerged in the water. The device allows for free movement of the legs, arms, and torso while at the same time providing a buoyant, stable, sitting platform to allow the user to remain in a comfortable, upright position with his head and upper torso portion out of the water.
In the prior art, there are shown various devices which have been used for transportation in the water motivated by the leg propulsion of an individual. These devices employed elaborate floatation members. Using these devices, the person was either submerged almost completely under water or was suspended above the water. Other forms of recreational devices are known which float on the surface such as rubber rafts, upon which the person lies in a swimming position, for kicking or movement of the hands. Oftentimes, this results in the user becoming submerged or splashed or may even result in falling off of the platform. While swimming per se without floatation aids is a good exercise and is often desirable, many people do not wish to become completely submerged (especially face and hair) while exercising in a pool or lake or the like. Another deficiency of the prior art devices is that they are not easily mounted or dismounted by persons with physical impediments such as arthritis, who could otherwise benefit from therapeutic exercise in water.
The present invention allows a person to comfortably and safely exercise in a swimming pool in an upright position to achieve exercising of the legs, arms, or torso while still preventing the entire body of the person from becoming completely submerged.